


A Tale of a Mermaid

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Sails Rarepair Ficathon, Drama, F/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Metaphors, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: People say things about mermaids.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Black Sails Rarepair Ficathon - Round 1





	A Tale of a Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сказка о русалке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587144) by [Melis_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash). 



> Well, this is my another attempt to translate my own fic. Visenya-t a.k.a. aspy66 was so kind to be my beta-reader. I hope, grammar is more or lesser OK (or at least not awful for native speakers), me and Visenya both tried our best, but we are not native speakers. So if you find mistakes, you can say us about it.

Mermaids have tails instead of legs and their hair is long and green like a seaweed and heavy sea waves under a ship’s bottom. At least that’s what seasoned sailors talked when they were drunk. Stupid drunken chatter, Woodes always thought. Booze makes people talk and do crazy things. Usually just to talk but that might be enough.

***

During the first conversation with Eleanor Guthrie in his cabin on Delicia, he is offering her a cup of tea. An authentic tea from India, not some cheap mix of herbs that was picked at the neareast vacant lot to be served later in taverns under the guise of tea. It is said you can learn your future from tea leaves at the bottom of your cup, but superstitions are for fools. He is interested in facts, in logical conneсtions between subjects.  
Ms. Guthrie’s arguments seem reasonable enough to him, and so he lets her persuade himself not to send her back to London despite her lie. Eleanor’s hair is freshly washed and still slightly wet, golden strands fall down just below the shoulders. In that green dress, in the dim light of a cloudy day pouring through cabin windows, she looks pale like a mermaid but she most definitely doesn’t have a tail.

***

“Maybe this Guthrie girl that the governor brought along is not human at all”, some sailor say. “The evil spirit, maybe even a mermaid — they for sure know how to fool men with their singing.”  
“No, mermaids live in the water”, one of their mates interrupts them, “and this one walks on foot.”  
“And have you seen what’s exactly under her petticoats?” the other sailor cackles. “There’s a lot of water in Nassau. They could’ve fished her out there and sent her to London, and the governor happened to be just at the right place at the right time.”

***

“There are rumors about you in town”, Max looks concerned, just like she always does these days.  
“What is it this time?” Eleanor asks coldly. She pretends that she doesn’t care about these talks that has gotten only worse after Vane’s execution.  
“They say you are either a witch or a mermaid.”  
“Have they figured it out just now?”  
She knew, foresaw that from the very beginning: as soon as she and Woodes step in Nassau, people will remind her of her past mistakes. It’s Woodes who’s ready to give her a second chance — and a third one as well, God knows why. When she is with him, she herself wants to believe that it makes some sense. For locals, however, she will always be “that Guthrie bitch”.

***

Mermaid’s teeth are sharp like daggers, hidden behind soft lips; mermaid’s long claws slash skin of their victims apart — of those poor souls who heard a mermaid’s song and let their guards down. A mermaid’s grip is strong — you can’t save yourself no matter how much you try. They carry off their prey to the sea depths, to the dark mermaid kingdom where not a single glimpse of sunlight can get in.

***

They are running out of money and gunpowder. They won the battle but they are losing the war. The war-torn island cannot fetch him enough money to satisfy his business partners. It would be impossible even in more favorable circumstances. But since Sarah set her family on him in revenge for their divorce, things got really bad. Creditors changed the payment schedule, and sometimes Woodes almost feels how the loop of debts is tightening on his neck. If he’s lucky enough, he’ll get a tidy cell, not too narrow, not too dark, at Master Side in Marshalsea. Maybe even the food won’t be too bad. But he had worked too hard to end up locked in a debtor’s prison. He has big plans for Nassau. This place can be a pearl amongst the British colonies, all he has to do is to confront goddamn rebels and pay out the debts. There are so many things he still must do here, he can’t give up so easily, not like that. And also-  
Eleanor closes the door of their chambers with a quiet knock. Now they are alone — no servants around them, no soldiers, no Max, who, it seems, thinks she is the smartest person on the whole island. Eleanor has an affection for her for some reason. Maybe it’s because they are both women who have known the taste of power.  
"Lately, she’s been looking so tired," he thinks while gazing at his wife. Teach be damned, along with his revenge. If he was just a Flint's ally, it would be much easier. War allies are fickle — they argue, change their plans, and, after all, you can buy them. But Teach, he has a personal grudge against Eleanor. He won’t forgive her for Vane's death, and as long as the bloody pirate is alive, there can be no rest for them.  
Pale green satin of Eleanor's dress shines like a mermaid tail, but she, so exhausted yet so familiar — it seems, he remembers every mole and freckle on her skin — she doesn't look like a mermaid at all. 


End file.
